


Incontri segreti (lontano dal sentiero)

by mapi_littleowl



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Human!Big Bad Wolf, Little Red Riding Hood is a grown up in this, PWP, So no shota
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/pseuds/mapi_littleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259176.html">P0rn Fest VI</a> su <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com">Fanfic Italia</a> con il prompt: "Cappuccetto Rosso/Lupo, Lontano dal sentiero"</p><p>
  <i>Lui è un mostro tentatore, una perenne promessa non mantenuta che la richiama a sé senza nemmeno il bisogno di parlare e Cappuccetto a volte si chiede cosa accadrebbe se un giorno decidesse di non andare, se un giorno decidesse di fare la strada più lunga e più sicura senza passare per il bosco. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incontri segreti (lontano dal sentiero)

Se la mamma lo sapesse, Cappuccetto Rosso è certa che non le permetterebbe più di uscire di casa. Gli alberi frondosi sono più bassi qui, più fitti rispetto a quelli che si affacciano sul sentiero e i cespugli offrono al contempo un riparo e un comodo giaciglio per stendersi - comodo, rispetto al terreno sassoso disseminato di radici, ma questo è l'ultimo pensiero che le si affaccia nella mente.  
Lupo le stringe le cosce magre nelle mani e le solleva le gambe divaricandole, esponendola completamente. A lui piace averla così, supina sotto di lui e nuda salvo per la sua mantellina rossa ancora legata sotto il mento, con i seni sodi e appuntiti che fanno capolino dalle falde di stoffa, i capezzoli rosei intirizziti per il freddo e l'eccitazione.  
Lupo si lecca le labbra mentre la guarda e lei fa un profondo respiro, i grandi occhi castani dilatati e lucidi – sono anni che questa storia va avanti, anni che lei fugge nel bosco al solo scopo di incontrare lui, di scivolare insieme lontano dal sentiero per saltarsi addosso e accoppiarsi neanche fossero due animali, eppure tutte le volte è come la prima, la stessa ansia che le esplode tra le costole, la stessa paura di starsi cacciando in guai più grossi di lei.  
Cappuccetto geme e si inarca, spinge il bacino verso l'alto in una supplica muta ma il Lupo esita ancora, si abbassa su di lei per leccarle i seni, uno dopo l'altro, mordicchiandole la carne sensibile quanto basta per farla fremere senza controllo.  
Lui è un mostro tentatore, una perenne promessa non mantenuta che la richiama a sé senza nemmeno il bisogno di parlare e Cappuccetto a volte si chiede cosa accadrebbe se un giorno decidesse di non andare, se un giorno decidesse di fare la strada più lunga e più sicura senza passare per il bosco.  
Lui l'aspetterebbe? Starebbe nascosto dietro al tronco più massiccio per scrutare il sentiero da cui lei sarebbe dovuta spuntare, in attesa di poter allungare la mano e afferrarla, trascinandola nel folto del bosco prima di soffocarla col suo bacio, circondandola con le sue mani che la tastano e la frugano, facendole sentire lunghi, caldi brividi in anticipazione di quello che verrà?  
Resterebbe ad aspettarla fino al calar della notte? Si chiederebbe il perché non è comparsa? Si avventurerebbe oltre i limiti del bosco, sotto la sua casetta, per scoprire che lei ha preso un'altra strada, ha fatto un'altra scelta? Si sentirebbe ferito e tradito e abbandonato, o passerebbe oltre, cercandosi infine una nuova ragazza disposta ad incontrarlo all'insaputa dei suoi genitori, bramosa di sentire cosa si prova a trovarsi nascosta tra le fronde alla mercé di un uomo con la stessa tempra di una belva selvatica?  
Lupo le lascia un morso più insistente e la richiama alla realtà, attirando nuovamente la sua attenzione prima di protrarsi in avanti e prenderla, con lentezza esperta e calcolata allo scopo di farla fremere e inarcare - è bagnata, completamente, ma lui è grande, e sentirlo dentro la fa bruciare da capo a piedi, le fa desiderare di urlare e gemere con tutta l'aria che ha nei polmoni, anche a rischio che qualcuno la senta e accorra, ingenuamente convinto di dover salvare una povera ragazza dalle grinfie di un mostro nelle cui mani si è messa di sua iniziativa.  
Lupo comincia a muoversi quasi subito, affondando e ritraendosi quasi con violenza, emettendo dei gemiti bassi e rochi che per nulla sembrano turbare la naturale quiete del bosco; Cappuccetto affonda le dita nei rami teneri del cespuglio, strappa le foglie con le sue unghie mangiucchiate e fa oscillare il bacino contro di lui come può, per prenderlo di più, più a fondo, mentre il primo orgasmo la coglie completamente impreparata.  
Lupo ghigna e le lecca le labbra umide e gonfie, la sua bocca rossa e calda mentre continua a muoversi, il suo unico apparente intento quello di venire dentro di lei con più forza possibile.  
Cappuccetto viene una seconda volta con uno spasmo violento delle sue cosce che ancora fremono quando alla fine viene anche lui, dentro di lei, lanciando in aria un solo lungo, bollente, appagato ululato.  
Cappuccetto lo guarda mentre esce da lei con lentezza e poi si solleva anche lei, mettendosi a sedere a terra sull'erba non appena si è infilata nuovamente il suo vestito.  
«La tua nonna ti aspetta,» la sbeffeggia lui, dandole un buffetto sulla guancia e Cappuccetto annuisce, allungandosi per raccogliere la sua cesta dal terreno - come la prenderebbe Lupo, si chiede, se lei gli dicesse che quella della nonna ormai è solo una scusa per entrare nel bosco a incontrarlo?


End file.
